The present disclosure generally relates to circuits for transmitting power across an isolation barrier and applying frequency hopping for power transmission.
Some integrated circuits include two or more voltage domains that are galvanically isolated from one another. In such integrated circuits, it may be desirable to transmit power from one domain to another. Existing circuits to transmit power from one domain to another, while maintaining galvanic isolation, suffer from a variety of drawbacks. For example, some conventional tank circuits use cross-coupled metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors, which lead to poor efficiency and poor electromagnetic interference (EMI) performance.
Therefore, the inventors recognized a need in the art for circuits and methods to efficiently transmit power between galvanically-isolated domains and improve EMI performance.